disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Pendragon/Gallery
Images of Arthur, the protagonist of The Sword in the Stone. Promotional Images The Sword in the Stone wartbroom.png The Sword in the Stone DVD.jpg 1963-merlin-1.jpg 1983-bourriquet-1.jpg SwordintheStonePoster.JPG The sword in the stone reissue lobby card.jpg The sword in the stone mexican lobby cards.jpg The sword in the stone lobby cards.jpg The sword in the stone lobby card 2.jpg The sword in the stone lobby card.jpg The sword in the stone 4 lobby cards.jpg The sword in the stone the incredible journey uk quad.JPG ''Once Upon a Time King Arthur OUAT Poster.jpg Knights of the Roundtable Season 5.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x04 - The Broken Kingdom - Publicity Images - Arthur and Guinevere.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x04 - The Broken Kingdom - Publicity Images - Arthur and Guinevere kiss.jpg Dark Swan Banner.jpg Concept and Production Art MerlinWartRSk.jpg|Animation sketch of Merlin and Arthur. WartMerlin2.jpg|Concept art of Arthur, Merlin, and Archimedes. WartConcept2.jpg|Arthur in color. WartConcept3.jpg|Arthur concept sketches. WartConcept5.jpg|Arthur dressed up in color. WartConcept6.jpg|Pulling the sword from the stone. SITSB_1.jpeg|As a sparrow concept #1 SITSB_2.jpeg|As a sparrow concept #2 Films and Television The Sword in the Stone sword-disneyscreencaps.com-258.jpg|Arthur in Merlin's vision sword-disneyscreencaps.com-321.jpg sword-disneyscreencaps.com-361.jpg sword-disneyscreencaps.com-432.jpg|"I'm not afraid." Tumblr mzor638xcu1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Arthur reaching for Kay's lost arrow sword-disneyscreencaps_com-670.jpg sword-disneyscreencaps.com-719.jpg sword-disneyscreencaps.com-728.jpg sword-disneyscreencaps.com-1044.jpg sword-disneyscreencaps.com-1413.jpg sword-disneyscreencaps.com-1498.jpg sword-disneyscreencaps_com-1634.jpg|Welcomed home by Tiger and Talbot sword-disneyscreencaps_com-2552.jpg sword-disneyscreencaps_com-2939.jpg sword-disneyscreencaps_com-2987.jpg sword-disneyscreencaps_com-2991.jpg Grillo-pez.png|Arthur as a fish Grillo-ardilla.png|Arthur as a squirrel Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5041.jpg|Getting attacked by a woodpecker. Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5082.jpg|...And again. Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5524.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-6384.jpg|Learning the alphabet from Archimedes Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-6406.jpg|"Use your head! Use your head!" Sword-disneyscreencaps com-6412.jpg|Arthur as a bird Wartsparrow.jpg|"OUCH!" Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-6682.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-6773.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-6829.jpg sword-disneyscreencaps_com-6916.jpg sword-disneyscreencaps_com-6938.jpg sword-disneyscreencaps_com-6992.jpg sword-disneyscreencaps_com-6996.jpg sword-disneyscreencaps_com-7139.jpg sword-disneyscreencaps_com-7231.jpg|Watching the Wizard's Duel sword-disneyscreencaps.com-8102.jpg|Arthur as a Squire Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-8420.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-8648.jpg|After pulling the Sword from the Stone for the first time Wartdragged.jpg|Arthur getting dragged to the Stone by Sir Ector sword-disneyscreencaps.com-8674.jpg|Arthur pulling out the Sword for a second time Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-8885.jpg sword-disneyscreencaps.com-8714.jpg|Arthur being proclaimed as King sword-disneyscreencaps.com-8743.jpg|Sir Ector acknowledging Arthur as the Rightful King sword-disneyscreencaps.com-8772.jpg|Arthur on his throne sword-disneyscreencaps.com-8773.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-9208.jpg|King Arthur Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-9236.jpg sword-disneyscreencaps.com-9009.jpg|Arthur with his advisors Tumblr n1rzh87q0b1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_navyo8vNau1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Arthur_(The_Sword_in_the_Stone).jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1826.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1827.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1828.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1830.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1835.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1836.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1837.jpg Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 5x04 - The Broken Kingdom - Young Arthur and Guinevere.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x04 - The Broken Kingdom - New King and Queen.jpg Excalibur OUAT 02.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x04 - The Broken Kingdom - Tension.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x04 - The Broken Kingdom - Magic Dust on Guinevere.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x04 - The Broken Kingdom - Magic Dust on Castle.jpg Fergus's Murderer.jpg Ouat502 0188.jpg 502RulersWatchingDrama.png Once Upon a Time - 5x03 - Siege Perilous - Arthur.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x03 - Siege Perilous - Arthur's Weapons.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x03 - Siege Perilous - Seige Perilous Chair.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x03 - Siege Perilous - Charming and Arthur Bromance.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x03 - Siege Perilous - Pathway.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x03 - Siege Perilous - Soaking Arthur.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x04 - The Broken Kingdom - Arthur Sword.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x04 - The Broken Kingdom - Locked Up.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x04 - The Broken Kingdom - Kiss.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x05 - Dreamcatcher - Arthur Attacks.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x08 - Birth - Zelena and Arthur.jpg Arthur and Zelena The Bear King.jpg Arthur vs Merida The Bear King.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x02 - The Price - Arthur and Guinevere.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x02 - The Price - Arthur and Guinevere 2.jpg Ouat502 0943.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x05 - Dreamcatcher - Prison Meeting.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x05 - Dreamcatcher - Discussing Excalibur.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x06 - The Bear and the Bow - Arthur.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x08 - Birth - Arthur and Guinevere.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x08 - Birth - Arthur.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x21 - Last Rites - Dead Arthur.jpg|Hades kills Arthur Once Upon a Time - 5x21 - Last Rites - Emma Merida David and Dead Arthur.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x21 - Last Rites - Arthur in Underworld.jpg|Arthur on the Underworld Once Upon a Time - 5x21 - Last Rites - Arthur.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x21 - Last Rites - Blind Witch.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x21 - Last Rites - Hook Arthur Book.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous Marlín ofrece dinero Mickey.png Donaldwart.jpg Disney Dream Portrait Series - King Arthur - Where You Are Always the King of the Court.jpg|Roger Federer as Arthur in the Disney Dream Portrait Series WDCC Arthur 001.jpg|Arthur from the WDCC New Hampshire Pin.jpg Swordsquirrels.jpg|Pin of Arthur and Merlin (as squirrels) with the female squirrel. Swordpin1968.png ArthurLanyard.jpg WDCC THE SWORD IN THE STONE ARCHIMEDES WART I.jpg EmojiBlitzArthur.png|Arthur's emoji in ''Disney Emoji Blitz Category:Character galleries Category:The Sword in the Stone galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries